The Uninvited Guest
by Musik- freakk
Summary: AU- Regina wakes up to find out she has a guest...who happens to be hungry and wont answer any questions until she's fed.
1. Chapter 1

_*An idea came to me and I decided to write it._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 1: SOPHIA**

Regina slept peacefully that is until she felt like she was been watched. Slowly she opened one eye her gaze landing on a moving shadow. Intrigued she opened the other and everything became clearer, yet there was nothing unusual in the room, light shinned through her bedroom windows illuminating everything. She threw the covers of off her warm body and made to get up.

She stretched and rubbed at her eyes, then she heard it, faint laughing coming from downstairs. She adjusted her silk pajama top and made her way out of her room…wait, why was her bedroom door opened, she was pretty sure she closed it last night.

Slowly she crept down the stairs and the noises became clearer, the laughing was coming from the television, why was it on in the first place. Regina shook her head this morning was starting quite strange.

As she got closer to the living room she could see cartoons playing on screen, she didn't watch cartoons and the only person that did hadn't set foot in the mansion in quite a while. As she took another step closer the floor creek beneath her feet, and that's when it happened, a small head poke itself from the other side of the couch.

"Great you're up, I was starving but you looked really comfy sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up" said a sweet voice and Regina just stood there confused as to what was going on.

"Who are you?" the former queen asked walking closer to the couch to get a closer look at her intruder. Her gaze landed on a small girl. The skin not cover by the girls red pajamas is pale accentuated by tiny freckles on her nose and cheeks, hair light brown and wavy just barely past her shoulders, but it was the girls eyes that drew her in, bright clear green with sparks of gold in them.

"So I was thinking scramble eggs, what do you think" Regina's question going unanswered.

"I'll ask again. Who are you?" Regina questioned again a bit more sternly, but the girl didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know." The girl answered truthfully "so about those eggs"

"What do you mean, you don't know?" asks Regina running a hand through her hair.

"Are you not going to feed me?" the little girl whines her body sliding from the couch down to the floor. Once on the floor she raises her small feet and rests them on the couch, looking up at Regina intently.

"No, go back to your parents before they show up here with pitch forks" the last thing Regina needed was to deal with angry parents, this early in the morning.

"I don't have parents…you know it's rude not to feed a guest" even when she says it, Regina sees that the girls expression doesn't change.

"You're not my guest and what do you mean you don't have parents?" the little girl gets up from the floor and stands on the couch.

"But I woke up here, so that makes me your guest" she answers in a cheeky tone ignoring Regina's question like she's done with most of them.

"If you don't explain yourself, I will call someone to take you off my property" Regina filly says, trying to get the child to talk, but its futile.

"Can't fix it yourself?" Regina can feel frustration take over her body.

"That's not what I was trying to say" How dare this child insinuate that she can't handle taking care of this situation by herself.

"What where you trying to say?" the little girl asked pursing her lips waiting for the former queen to answer.

"Look dear, I'm already in every one's bad side I don't want to make it worst by hurting child" Regina tries to explain but the girl seems to be having none of it.

"You would hurt me?" Regina can tell the girl is not one bit scared.

"If I had to, yes" Regina tried again but again there is no fear I the girls eyes just calmness.

"Would it hurt?" _can a child really be that innocent?_ Regina can't help but wonder "and does that mean I'm not getting any breakfast?"

"Who are you?" If she's going to keep arguing with a child she might as well their name.

"Someone who wants scrambled eggs…and maybe some juice or milk either ways is good" the little girl says nonchalantly.

"That's it!" Regina huffs frustration finally making her lose control.

"Well you can add some sausage if you want, I won't complain" the little girl continues not understanding what Regina actually meant.

"That's not what I meant" a loud grumbling is heard and Regina's gaze falls the girls stomach.

"I told you I'm hungry" the little girl whines under Regina's questioning gaze.

"If I make you breakfast will you answer my questions" the little girl seems to think it over before nodding. They make their way into the kitchen quietly, Regina watches as the little girl takes in her new surroundings before gathering everything she needs.

She helps the girl into a stool and serves her some milk, which the girl gladly drinks leaving her with a milk mustache.

"What's your name?" Regina asks as she starts to cook the eggs.

"I don't have one" The little girl answers back and the questions stop there because Regina knows there is going to be more to that story. Once the girl has her breakfast and Regina is nursing a cup of coffee the questions begin again.

"What do you mean you don't have a name" She watches as the girl chews her eggs and drinks some milk before answering.

"You're supposed to give me one" the little girl says blowing some of her hair out of her face.

"What do you mean?" This morning just keeps getting better and better

"Yeah the voice said so" the little girl says "You created me, you give me a name" _Created?_

"Explain" Perhaps she's still sleeping and this is a dream, she closes her eyes and then opens them up again but nothing has changed.

"I don't know okay, I just know that you're supposed to give me a name…ohh age too" perhaps this was one of Gold's plans she would have a talk with him later.

"Why?" might as well go with it for now.

"There was this voice, it told me my job was to make you less lonely and that you were going to give me a name" Regina sets her coffee down and eyed the girl pointedly.

"What voi-"

"Can you just give me a name…please" the little girl said cutting off what Regina was about to say. The brunette thought about it, what can go wrong? Right…?

"How about the name Sophia" Regina suggests and the little girl nods. The little girl starts to feel tickling on her right foot so she brings it up to look at it. There in her small foot the name Sophia is writing itself out. She motions for Regina to come have a look and shows her.

Yes, she'd definitely going to have to talk to Gold. She stares at the name a bit more, bold letters staring back at her.

"So what's my age?" Regina looks at the gi…Sophia then, she looks like she could be six or seven.

"Let's go with six" Sophia nods and gets down from the stool.

"Ima watch cartoons" with that she leaves the kitchen.

Regina stands there thinking over what just happened, what did Sophia mean when she said it was her job to make her less lonely. Before she even thinks about asking her phone can be heard ringing. She hurries out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her room.

"Hello" she doesn't bother to check for caller ID

"_You know it's usually you biting my ass off when I'm late for these boring meetings"_ Regina recognizes the voice immediately.

"Meeting?"

"_Yes, you know the Council Meeting everyone is waiting for you to arrive to"_ Then she remembers there was a meeting today, she looks over at the clock and sees that she's already an hour late.

"I'll be there soon" She says into the phone hanging up right after, she hurries and changes into one of her best mayoral outfits she can find, does her make up quickly and heads to the door.

"Where are you going?" a voice calls out after her…almost forgot.

She finds one of Henry's jackets and puts it on Sophia along with some old sock, making a mental note to take the girl shopping. Even though it's spring time in Storybrooke it still gets cold, she carries the girl to her car and drives of to City Hall.

Once there she carries Sophia into the building and hurries to where the meeting is been held at. She can see the blonde pacing outside the door as she approaches. She sets Sophia down a few feet away from the blonde and takes her hand instead together they walk up to the blonde.

"You're late" Emma accuses, her gaze landing on the little girl in the pajamas with the big jacket and shoeless feet.

*_what do you guys think should I continue? _


	2. Chapter 2

_New chapter_

_*So this story is pretty much going to be all fluff, it's going to be about how Sophia brings Emma and Regina together._

_OUAT does not belong to me._

**Chapter 2: Claimed **

Regina entered the room her hand still holding Sophia's, she noticed some empty seats around the table and guessed that they might off have gone home since she didn't show up so she sat Sophie on one of them.

"Be good" Regina whispered in her ear and waited for Sophie to nod, when she did Regina went to stand in front of everyone and apologized for her tardiness then proceeded to move on with the meeting.

Emma who sat across from Sophia was starting to get bored, so instead of paying attention she moved her gaze over to the little girl and so a staring match began. Sophia folded her arms on the table and rested her head on them never taking her unblinking eyes from Emma.

When Emma saw the girl wasn't backing out she started making funny faces at her, eventually Sophia broke into a fit of giggles.

"You cheated!" she accused over at Emma, who feigned shock.

"I would never" she said making another face at Sophia, the little girl huffed and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"Cheater" Sophia accused again this time glaring at the blonde neither of them noticed the room had gotten quiet all members watching them intently.

"You can't prove it" Emma shot back sticking her tongue out too the matched Sophia's glare with a playful one. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat that Emma looked away from the girl. Her gaze landed on Regina who had and unimpressed look.

"Are you children done, or would like some more time?" She asked tiding up the papers in front of her. Sophia reclines back in her chair and throws Regina a sheepish grin while Emma seems to be considering her answer.

"Go stand out in the hall Miss Swan and take Sophia with you" Emma looks confused "Now Sheriff" _was she been serious?_ "You want to act like a child you'll be treated like a child" Reluctantly the blonde gets up and heads for the door were she waits for Sophia to catch up, she knew she should off left when she had the chance, but no she had to go and call the brunette to remind her of the meeting.

They sat on the floor outside the room both lazy to walk the short distance to the chairs in the waiting area.

"What's your name kid?" Emma asks watching as Sophia pulls the socks she's wearing up because they kept riding down. Emma knew that if she wanted to ask the big questions like, _why are you with Regina? _She would have to go to Regina herself.

"What's your name grownup?" Sophia asks with a serious expression. She stopped messing with her socks and proceeded to pull at the jacket sleeves.

"I asked first" Emma said with a chuckle and reached over to fold Sophia's sleeves up a bit.

"So?" she examined the work the blonde had done and seemed content with it.

"So you have to answer first" she reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a couple jolly ranchers offering some to Sophia.

"Who says?" she stared at the purple candy in her small hand for a second before following Emma's example unwrapping it. She watches as the blonde sets the candy in her mouth and does the same her eyes going wide at the taste.

"I do" Emma remarked a triumphant smile at her lips; she watched as Sophia enjoyed the candy in her mouth like if it were her first time having one.

"But you're a cheater so you don't count" the kid did have some logic there. It was then that the double doors opened and people started filling out.

"Sharing another child with Regina, Sheriff?" One of them asks making everyone else laugh.

"Yes actually, her name is Sophia Swan-Mills and she makes us very happy" Emma answered pulling Sophia into her lap hugging her.

Seeing he wasn't going to get on the Sheriff's nerves, he followed everyone down the hall towards the exit.

"Sophia Swan-Mills, yes that is exactly what her name is" Regina said sarcastically "Really Miss. Swan?" they both turn round to find Regina exiting the double doors. Sophia for her part starts to feel the familiar tickling on her foot.

"Yeah. Cute huh?" Regina chooses to ignore the blonde and stares down at Sophia who's still sitting on the blondes lap. "We could share another kid"

"Yes, because we already share one so well…wait no we don't. Only you get to see him" Regina motions for Sophia to stand but sees that she's taking off her sock. Regina's eyes go wide at what she sees; there on Sophia's small foot written in bold black letters is Sophia Swan-Mills.

Emma seeing Regina falter follows her line of view, her eyes landing on the small foot. She turns Sophia in her lap to get a better look at it, it's then her expression matches the brunette's.

"Sophia Swan-Mills" she whispers then gazes up at the brunette. "What's going on?"

"You said my name was Sophia Swan-Mills" Sophia mumbles not sure what to do at the moment.

"It was sarcasm" Regina almost yells. "Come on, let's go talk with Gold" with that she reaches down for Sophia's hand and pulls her up from the blonde's lap. They start to make their way down the hall leaving a confused blond behind.

Emma sits there thinking over what just happens, then stands up and chases after them. She gets to them just before Regina stars her car.

"I'm coming with" she says getting in the passenger seat not really giving the brunette time to argue. Regina doesn't really care right now, so she drives off to the familiar Pawn Shop.

They chose to ignore the 'closed' sign and walk straight in. Regina holds the door open for Emma who's carrying Sophia because her sock was left at City Hall. The blonde smiles in thanks and makes her way in.

Hearing the bell on his door Mr. Gold makes his way out from his back room. His looks back and forth between his new guests, he knows then it's going to be a good morning.

"I have no idea why I bought that sign if people are just going to walk in anyways" He says setting his cane on the counter. "Well go on ask what you need to ask"

"She says I created her. She also mentioned a voice." Regina says motioning to the child in Emma's hands. Mr. Gold motion for the blonde to bring the child closer to get a better look, he makes his way out from behind the counter and examines the girl. He picks up the little girl's sockless foot and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny Gold?" Emma asks moving away from Mr. Gold making him drop Sophia's foot in the process.

"Sharing one child wasn't enough, was it?" He asks getting serious again.

"Explain" Regina orders.

"Did she say her job or mission was to take the loneliness away" Regina gives him a small nod. "Yes, you see there are tales of lonely traveler's whose mind conjures up what is called an Eokiry to keep them company, like an illusion." He starts. "As for the voice every Eokiry hears it when they are first awaken, it tells them what to ask for, like a name"

"Well as you can see, she's not an illusion" Regina barks at him.

"My guess is that your magic is what made her so real" He explains "One could always decline its help, but it's too late now"

"What do you mean?" Emma speaks for the first time since the walked in.

"She's been claimed" He says pointing to the girls little foot "Usually one can give them a name and that's it but once you give then your last name they become claimed they become yours, the illusions become real and blood stars flowing throw them"

"It was supposed to be sarcasm" Regina argues "So what you're saying is that Sophia now belongs to me-"

"And the Sheriff" Regina is fuming by now "Yes, yes you gave her the Sheriff's last name and my bet is that Miss. Swan referred to Miss. Sophia here as her daughter at least once otherwise that wouldn't have happened" He says pointing to the little girl's foot. "She now has your blood" he says pointing at both women "She is now your daughter"

"Looks like we are sharing another kid after all" Emma says but the look that takes over Regina's features tells her it was the wrong thing to say.

"Since she is now human, the name should fade when you bath her" He mentions and watches between both women intently waiting for the fun to begin. "Belle" he calls for the librarian, who comes from the other room. "Could you take, Miss. Sophia here for a moment"

Belle walks over to Emma and takes the Sophia out of her arms, not missing the look Regina sends her.

"We'll be at Granny's" With that Belle makes her way over to the door but is stopped by Regina who takes Sophia's small face in her arms.

"Be good, okay" She tells her and places a small kiss on her forehead.

"Sooo… what now?" Emma asks stuffing her hands on her jean pockets.

"Let me make one thing clear" Regina began walking up to the blonde "You will not take her away from me like you did Henry" she finishes poking at the blonde's chest.

"I won't but according to Gold she's my daughter to now and I want to be able to spend time with her" Emma says swatting away the brunettes insistent finger then rubbed at her probably bruised chest now.

"Fine but know one thing" Emma waits "I still hate you" _totally saw that one coming._

"Well I hate you to…well it depends on the day and what you're wearing" Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"What does what I wear have to do with you hating me?" She asks out of curiosity.

"Well if you look hot in them…which you always do anyway how can I really hate you" Emma says in a thoughtful tone, like she's put way to much thinking into it. "Now come on lets go get out daughter."

Emma takes Regina's hand in her and pulls her out of the shop, leaving a smirking Mr. Gold behind. When her thoughts finally catch up with her Regina drops the blonde's hand walks beside her. They get there and Emma holds the door for Regina.

They look around the diner looking for their daughter…their daughter, that was going to take some time getting used to. How this things only happened to her, she was once Queen for god's sake and now the craziest thing just keep happening to her.

Emma taps Regina on the shoulder to get her attention then point to a booth on the back, where Ruby and her parents are fussing over Sophia. When the brunettes eyes land on the blondes parents she immediately matches over to the booth.

Sophia sees her and stands on the booth and gets Belle to pull her out, once on the floor she runs to Regina and jumps in her arms. Everyone stares mouths wide open, _did that just happen?_

Regina can feel it, a warmth she hasn't felt in so long one she had only felt with Henry before he became obsessed with braking the curse, she runs her free hand through Sophia's wavy hair and sighs, perhaps it won't be so bad to have another child.

Sophia raises her head from Regina's shoulder and stares at Emma who sends her a wink making her giggle.

"No hug for me?" She asks faking mock hurt, this makes Sophia extend her arms towards the blonde, Regina places a small kiss on her daughter's temple and passes her over to the blonde.

Regina looks around the diner and sees that everyone's attention is on them, she moves her gaze to Sophia and notices that she doesn't look as pale as she had been this morning, she's smiles knowing it's her blood…and the Sheriff's that now run through the little girl's veins.

"Emma what's going on?" a confused Mary Margaret asks her daughter.

"I'm taking Sophia shopping for clothes would you like to accompany us Miss. Swan?" Is not that she wants to help the blonde get out of this situation with her mother, but she really just doesn't want the blonde's parents to find out yet…not until she can truly enjoy the look on their faced when they do find out…plus as Sophia's other parent Emma needs to pitch in.

"Yeah sounds good, later guys" With that she carries Sophia out the door and they walk around from shop to shop buying pretty much everything Regina thinks would look good on Sophia. She lets Emma pick some things and Sophia just stares at all the stuff Emma has to carry around.

A couple hours later they are sitting on a bench in the park eating ice cream…well Sophia and Emma are, Regina just waits patiently until they finish.

"He said I was your daughter now" Sophia mumbles handing her bowl of ice cream to Regina.

"Yes you are" Regina answered pulling her onto her lap from where she had been sitting between her and Emma. She caressed Sophia's cheek a soft pink was starting to take over the paleness. Sophia looked over at the blonde who nodded pulling her spoon out of her mouth.

"So I have two mommies?" Sophia asked twirling her hair, shy all of a sudden.

Regina and Emma spare a glance at each other and notice the small smiles on their faces, before the brunette answers.

"Yes, you do"

_*Let me know what you guys think._

_*Also should Sophia call them mommy and mamma or mommy and mom? _


	3. Chapter 3

_*New Chapter, hope you guys like it._

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**3: Decorating **

It had been a pretty eventful day. Emma had to go home eventually with the promise of been back the next day to help move things out of Henry's old room, so they could fix it up for Sophia. They had spent most of the afternoon looking for furniture and paint Sophia liked.

They had decided to just 'go with the flow' like Emma had suggested and only tell people if they asked, unless they were the blonde's parents then Emma was alone on that one and with Henry also. They however were taking a few days to get Sophia settled before actually answering peoples questions.

Mary Margaret had called Emma a couple of times to ask about her whereabouts when she failed to show up to pick Henry up. With an apology and a promise to make it home for dinner from the blonde she had stopped calling, letting Emma go back to helping pack some of Henry's clothes and toys and everything else that resided in his room.

Regina had decided to do this because she had given up hope that he would ever come back, plus she felt better knowing Sophia would be closer to her bedroom. She had also decided to take a couple of days off of work so she could get everything ready, and so they could plan out how they were going to handle this unique situation.

Emma on her part was going to have David cover her afternoon Shifts so she could come help Regina in whatever she needed and so she could spend some time with Sophia. She was apprehensive about telling her parents and Henry, she knew they weren't all going to like it. Her guess was that her father was going to be the one who would take it a bit better that the rest.

She had gone home for dinner, which she spent dogging questions from her family. As soon as dinner was finished she had helped cleaned up and sent Henry to bed and followed soon by herself. The morning found her waking up earlier than usual she got ready for her day and woke Henry up to do the same.

She had taken Henry to school after a quick breakfast then headed to the Station. It was close to noon when she got a call from Regina.

"_Hello"_ she answered looking over some papers on her desk. She looked over at the clocked and wished it to move faster, she was starting to get hungry.

"_Miss. Swan I was calling to let you know that I will be taking Sophia to the hospital-"_ Emma didn't let her finish that thought she was already moving around office.

"_Is she okay? Don't answer that…I'll be there soon"_ with that she hung up her phone and grabbed the keys to the cruiser.

"Everything okay?" _crap! _She turned to find David sitting on his desk.

"Umm… I just…I have to go" with that the blonde practically ran out of the Station. She drives to the hospital in a hurry and when she gets there she runs down the hallways getting odd looks from passing nurses.

"Hi, can you tell-" She starts to ask the nurse behind the nurse's station in the waiting area.

"Sheriff?" she's cut off by Regina's questioning voice.

"Is she okay?" She asks as soon as she turns to face the brunette.

"Is who okay?" Regina questions eyebrows nit together.

"Sophia, is she okay? Emma asked worriedly looking around for her daughter finding her nowhere fear started creeping in.

"Of course she's okay" she exclaimed moving down the hall followed by Emma.

"But you said you were bringing her to the hospital" Emma asks from behind her.

"Yes, to get her checked out. Make sure nothing was out of the ordinary" She explains turning around for a moment and sees Emma visibly relax.

"Why didn't you just say that?" Emma exclaims.

"I believe you were the one who hung up on me" Emma goes over their phone conversation and an impish grim takes over her face. Regina shakes her head and walks into one of the rooms. There Emma's eyes land on Sophia who's sitting on the examination table talking animatedly with Doctor Whale.

When Sophia's hears new voices in the room her gaze turns and lands on Emma, a bright smile breaks out in her small face. She pushes Dr. Whale away and extends her hands out to Emma. The blonde quickly makes her way over to her daughter and pulls her into a hug.

"Hey Kiddo, are you been good for Dr. Whale?" Sophia nods against her neck "Yeah, well that deserves a treat doesn't it?"

"Like what?" Sophia asks raising her head from Emma's shoulder so she can stare at the blonde.

"How about we let Dr. Whale finish first" Regina pipes in before the blonde starts offering their daughter sweets. Emma seems to think is a good idea and sets Sophia back at the examining table. "He knows about what's going on" Regina mentions to Emma when the blonde goes to stand by her.

"Did he say anything?" Emma questions her gaze never leaving their daughter much like Regina's.

"Just congratulations" the blonde laughs at this, because that's typical Whale right there. They wait in silence only moving when Sophia wants to hold their hand when her blood is been taken out.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order in the physical aspect" Dr. Whale tells them scribbling some things down on Sophia's patient file. "We'll get the blood test results back tomorrow, I'll call you to let you know if there's anything wrong, other than that we are done" He watches as Emma picks up Sophia and heads for the door followed by Regina who's carrying Sophia's jacket and shoes. They stop by the nurses' station to sign some papers and once that is doe they head home…well Regina's home.

They make their way inside the mansion, Sophia heads straight for the living room to watch cartoons, while Regina heads for the Kitchen to prepare a fast lunch so they can start on Sophia's room. After their lunch Emma and Regina headed up to Henry's old room.

The room was pretty much empty now they just had to move the bed and some other furniture out of the room.

"This is heavy" Emma complained "Why don't you just wave your hand and make it move by itself or something" she kept pushing the last of the boxes towards the door while Regina put tape up on the walls so she could start painting. Everything was been put in the shed out back which just made Emma glad she had called Ruby for help her with the heavier stuff. The werewolf had reluctantly agreed after the blonde promised to tell her what was going on.

"Because I promised Henry I wouldn't use magic unless it was a live or death situation." She explains "Plus it's the least you could do Miss. Lucas practically moved everything while you sat there doing nothing." Sophia had woken up from her impromptu nap, and when she saw the werewolf she demanded she played with her.

They were both now out in the backyard. Sophia had 'tied' Ruby up with her shoe laces and was pretending to be a heroic night, fighting dragons and ogres to rescue the fragile princess. When Emma went out to the shed, Sophia had jumped her and had asked her to give up and free the princess. After a great invisible sword battle the blonde had been defeated and the princess had been rescued.

Now they were painting Sophia's room a light green, door a light blue as with the window sills. Once the green paint dried they put up stick on circles of different sizes and shades of blue all over the walls, now all they had to do was wait for Marco to deliver the furniture.

It was around seven at night when Ruby left; it was also the time when Emma finally saw she had a few missed calls from her mother…_Shit! I forgot to pick up Henry again _she thought. She made her way up to the bathroom were Regina was preparing a bath for Sophia.

"I'm going to head home. Do you need anything before I leave?" she peaks in the door and sees the brunette testing the water.

"Well you could help me find Sophia" she responds dabbing her hand on a towel. She sees Emma's questioning gaze and elaborates "Yesterday when I went to give her a bath she said she didn't want one and hid under my bed."

Emma laughed and headed out in search of her daughter. She made her way into the kitchen where she saw some cans littered on the floor. She shook her head at her daughter's innocence and knocked on the cabinet's door.

"It's empty" Came the soft reply. The blonde for her part went to get Regina to look at their daughter's silliness. She motioned for her to be quiet and went to knock again. "I told you its empty"

"Okay, but hey is there any more can of tomatoes in there?" the cabinet's door opened a bit enough for Sophia's hand to sneak through it and hand her a can of tomatoes. Regina took it and placed it on the counter…time to bring out the big guns. "Thanks, well if you see Sophia can you tell her I'm looking for her, I just found some gummies that I wanted to share with her before I head home"

Regina gives her a disapproving look, the last thing she needs is for Sophia to get a sugar rush while in the bath. Emma dismisses her look and shrugs pulling out a half empty bag of gummies from her jacket pocket. A small hand pokes out again and the blonde places a couple gummies on it. After a few minutes the small door opens and Sophia climbs out.

"Do I still have to take a shower?" She asks pouting reaching out for more gummies

"Yup, but if you do I'll take you out for ice cream tomorrow" Emma promises and Sophia seems to like the sounds of it because she extends her hands out to Regina who's throwing Emma another disapproving look…she's not the one that has to put her to bed. The night before she had read Sophia a couple of bed times stories and when that didn't work she had to sing to her until she fell asleep, all because Emma kept giving her jolly rancher's most of the day.

Regina pulls Sophia into her arms and walks Emma to the door. The blonde kissed her daughter goodbye and promises to be back the next day then stands awkwardly for a couple seconds before waving Regina goodbye also.

"Alright, bath time" with that they make their way up to the bathroom, where she gets Sophia out of her dirty clothes and into the tub. Once she's done she sets her down in the living room to watch cartoons so she could shower as well.

Regina takes a few minutes to relax and once the paint that made it to her skin is scrubbed off she gets ready for bed. She seats with Sophia for a bit and reads a book while her daughter is entranced by the cartons playing on the television. When Regina felt pressure been added on her lad, she looked down to see Sophia's head resting there. Carefully she got up without waking her up and carried her up to bed.

She pulled the covers down and laid her there, crawling in herself. They were sharing a bed until Sophia's bed arrived the next day. She placed a soft kiss on her daughter's temple and pull the cover's up.

"Night mommy" It was faint but Regina heard it, she was overwhelmed with happiness. Sophie had yet to call them anything she hadn't even called then by their given names. She wiped at her stray tears and placed another kiss on her daughter's temple.

"Sweet dreams" she whispered against her daughter's soft skin. She reached out for her phone and typed out a quick message, she wanted to share this happiness.

'_She called me mommy' _across town a smile broke out on Emma's face as she stared at her phone.

*_well there you have it another chapter._

_*Also what should be Emma's and Regina's pet names for Sophia…I was thinking something like Princess on Emma's part I just don't know what Regina's pet name for her should be…suggestions are greatly appreciated. _


	4. Chapter 4

_*New chapter_

*****_Okay so thanks for all the suggestions you guys made. I decided Princess will be Emma's main pet name for Sophia as for Regina I'm going with Sweetie but 'my little light' (thanks CMiller13) just between her and Sophia. For the rest of the pet names I was thinking someone else could have them for her, like Ruby, Belle, David, etc…_

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 4: Frozen**

Emma smiled as she re-read the message, they were getting somewhere, she and Regina hadn't fought in two whole days and now this, it felt amazing. She laid in bed and thought back to what had happened with her parents.

_The blonde had opened the door to the apartment only to find her parents watching TV with Henry, it didn't really surprise her they always did this. _

"_You forgot to pick me up again" Emma knew this was coming and she was somewhat prepare for it. _

"_I know and I'm really sorry" She apologized making her way over to the arm chair. She could see her parents shaking their heads disapprovingly. "I got caught up in what I was doing"_

"_What were you doing?" Henry asks through a yawn, she watched as Mary Margaret ran her hand through her son's hair soothing him. _

"_I was helping your mother with some stuff" she wanted to tell him…them but right now just wasn't the moment, not when he was half asleep. _

"_Why were you with her?" she doesn't like the way he said it, it almost sounded the way her mother would of said it. _

"_I will tell you but not tonight." She says "Go get in bed, your falling asleep" reluctantly Henry gets up and heads up to bed, leaving Emma with her parents who still don't look too content. _

"_What's going on Emma?" Mary Margaret asks with concern. "Your father says you left the Station in a hurry and didn't return all day, plus you didn't answer any of your calls and you forgot to pick Henry up again."_

"_Has that witch done something to you?" He asks standing up abruptly, she can hear the venom in his voice "Because I swear if she has-"_

"_Her name is Regina and no, she hasn't done anything to me" She says cutting her father off. David seems surprise at her daughter's sudden reaction, much like his own. They stand nose to nose willing each other to back off "And you will do nothing to her" _

"_Emma we just want to know what's going on" her mother explains getting gin between them pushing them apart. "You've been acting different since that day at the dinner, with that little girl"_

_A smile breaks out on the blonde's face at the mention of her daughter, she thinks back to the day she spent with her. _

"_Her name is Sophia" She tells them and makes her way to the kitchen for some water, her parents following after her _

"_Why was she hugging Regina? Belle wouldn't tell us anything, but the way she hugged Regina it almost looked like a child hugging their mother" her mother observed thinking to yesterday's events at the diner. "I've never seen that little girl around Storybrooke before, who is she Emma?_

"_I already told you her name is Sophia" their questions were getting more and more inquisitive, she didn't know if she was going to be able to deflect them. _

"_Yes Emma but what is she doing with Regina?" David asks joining the conversation "She's not safe with her, whoever she is"_

"_How would you know whether she's safe with her or not?" the blonde asked getting defensive again. _

"_Oh come on Emma, she's called The Evil Queen for a reason" responds her mother naively._

"_No she's called Regina and Sophia is perfectly fine with her" she informed her parents._

"_Why are you getting so defensive over this?" Mary Margret asks "Is this one of her twisted schemes to get Henry back? Is she trying to make him jealous by using some poor child?" Emma could feel anger taking over her body "How far is she willing to go? God to use a child, maybe she isn't even a child-"_

"_Don't you dare finish that sentence" she growls at her mother "Don't you dare talk about Regina that way in front of me and specially when she's not here to talk for herself and don't ever even think about bringing Sophia into any off this, and by the way she is a real kid, understand?" she receives a faint nod from her mother._

"_Emma calm down" her father tries "we just think is a bad idea to leave a child with Regina" they just didn't give up. _

"_You don't even know why she's with Regina" the blonde grits out trying not to lose her temper completely. "And you should know that she will stay with Regina no matter what"_

"_Who is she Emma? The little girl who is she?" Mary Margaret asked quietly "You've been spending you time with them, right?"_

"_Her name is Sophia and yes I've been helping Regina set things up for her" she looks at her parents and sees their questioning gazes._

"_Set things up for her?" She rubs at her temples and tries not to let frustration take over, but with her parents it's almost impossible. _

"_Yeah she's going to be staying" she tells them simply and goes to pull out a beer out of the fridge. "and you should know that I'm going to be spending a lot of time with them"_

"_Emma we cannot allow that little girl to stay with Regina, who knows what she'll do to her" at least she had used Regina's actual name this time._

"_She wouldn't do anything to Sophia" She says taking a swig of her beer. She needed to get her own place because if she stayed with her parents there was a huge chance she might become an alcoholic._

"_We don't know that, Emma!" her resolution broke._

"_She won't hurt her. You want to know how I know that?! Because Regina would never harm our daughter" she barks at her parents slamming her beer down in the counter with a thud. She watches as her parents eyes double in size at the news, mouths open in shock._

"_Emma if this is a joke, it's not funny" David said pulling his still shocked wife into his arms. _

"_It's not a fucking joke" she glared at her father "That little girl, she's my daughter, but not just mine Regina's to" she hears a thud from the stairs and looks up to see Henry. "Henry" the boy doesn't wait for an explanation he just shuffles up the steps in a hurry. _

"_We-" David started. _

"_Don't say anything, you guys need to think this over so I'm going to stay at Granny's" with one last look upstairs she heads for the door "Keep an eye on Henry, Please" she knew her son wouldn't want anything to do with her and her parents needed some time to let everything sink in. _

It was sometime after three in the morning when she finally managed to closed her eyes, four hours later she was getting up to head to the Station. She had decline Ruby's offer for free breakfast, much to the werewolf surprise.

She walked into the station and noticed David's truck in the parking lot. When she went in she noticed him sitting on his desk a thoughtful look on his face. Carefully as if no to disturb him, she made her way to her desk.

"I don't understand" _so close_, Emma turns to her father who motions for her to come closer "How is this possible?" she can see the bags under his eyes, he probably didn't get any sleep overthinking this.

Emma tells her father the story of how Sophia came to be hers and Regina's daughter. She tells him about Eokiry's and how Regina's magic was what made her so real. She tells him how sweet and adorable her daughter is, and all through it David sits there quietly listening to his daughter go on and on with a smile on her face.

"She sounds like quite the kid" he says after she's done.

"She is" she tells him meeting his eyes "Are you okay with this?"

"You already share a son with her why should this be any different. Quite the way to bring someone into the world by the way" Emma chuckles and goes to hug David "Your mother, she might need a bit more time though, but don't worry she'll come around."

The rest of the morning goes smoothly, that is until Emma gets a phone call from Regina telling her to get to the Mansion as soon as possible. The blonde was immediately on her way, she was about to know on the front door when it opened.

"Living Room" is all Regina said.

When she made her over to the living room she didn't expect to see what she saw. The room was a mess, broken glass everywhere but that wasn't what made her stop in her tracks, it was Henry. In the middle of all the mess stood Henry almost as if he was frozen on the spot; He looked like he was screaming at someone, his hand stretched out in front of him pointing.

"What happened? Why is Henry like that?" she asked walking closer to Henry, with every step she took she could hear the glass under her breaking even more. "Where's Sophia?"

"Apparently you told your parents about Sophia and Henry came here looking for answers. I tried to explain things but like always he believed nothing that came out of my mouth and so he got angry and started screaming at me that's when Sophia came in and asked him to stop. He didn't and so Sophia screamed at him again to stop and this happened. Apparently she has inherited magic now that she has our blood in her"

Emma stares at Regina finally noticing her puffy brown eyes. "I tried unfreezing him but it won't work and Sophia refuses to do so" her gaze turns back to her son.

"Where's Sophia?" Regina doesn't say anything simply signals with her pointer finger up the stairs. Emma heads up there and into Regina's bedroom. She can hear sniffling from the lump on Regina's bed.

She goes to lay down next to the lump and starts to pull the covers off.

"I didn't mean it, it just happened" Sophia starts and the waterworks start them. Emma pulls her into her and cuddles her. "He was been mean to Mommy" she says through her sobs.

"I know you didn't mean it, but you have to go and undo it whatever you did" Emma whispers into her daughters hair. "and I promise to get him to stop been mean to Mommy"

After a few minutes Emma managed to get Sophia to agree to undo what she did. She carried her down to the living room were Regina was waiting for them. Regina noticed her daughter teary eyes and glared over at the blonde.

"Wasn't me" she said defending herself. "do you know what to do?" she asked setting Sophia on the floor which was now cleaned and the glass was where it belong, thanks to Regina.

"No! but I'll try" she answers her mother and goes to stand by Henry "umm…" she scratches at her head and mumbles the word that comes to mind "Go?"

"-ER YOU DID…" Henry continues his last thought before thanking in the new presence in the room. "Emma, when did you get here?"

"I'm here because Regina called me, why were you here Henry?" she knows the answer but she wants to hear it from her son.

"I wanted her to stop whatever she was doing to you" He says glaring at Regina who had Sophia in her arms, the little girl glaring right back at Henry.

"She hasn't done anything to me Henry" she tries to explain "and you have to apologize for whatever you said to her"

"He doesn't hav-" Regina starts only to be silenced by the blonde.

"Yes he does" she says firmly "He can't treat you like that anymore" she tells the brunette with a sad smile. "Well what are you waiting for?" Henry doesn't say anything just crosses his arms aver his chest in defiance. "Fine. Go get in the car" with one last glare at Regina to which Sophia stuck her tongue out to the boy walks out of the living room.

"You didn't have to do that" Regina says walking the blonde to the door.

"Yes I did" She leans in and kisses her daughter head "I'll try and be back later after I deal with him to help you set up all the furniture" with another kiss she walks out the door.

"Bye mom" Sophia calls out behind her, the blonde turns around and smiles at her daughter. Emma pulls out her phone and types a quick text before driving off.

'_She called me mom' _Regina reads with a smile.

_*So what did you guys think? _

_*This chapter was brought to you by 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. If you haven't heard it you should give it a listen. _


	5. Chapter 5

_*So I've been sick and still am but I managed to write this, sorry if it doesn't make too much sense or if there are spelling errors. It was supposed to be longer but my mind doesn't want to cooperate with me right now._

_*Also I decided to go with Mom for Emma but like Mamma for like really special moments or when like Sophia gets sick or something. _

_ONCE does not belong to me!_

**Chapter 5: Jealous **

I had been a long day for Emma having to deal with Henry had been harder than she had thought it would be. Her father had told her he would make sure to enforce the grounding since she was staying at Granny's with Ruby until her mother came around. She had taken Henry's Comic Books and video games for the duration of Spring Break, which was due to start the next day.

She had left the apartment soon after that, mostly because Henry was angry plus she didn't want to deal with her mother's hysterics. The blonde made her way over to Regina's after that to help her set up Sophia's things up.

It had taken a while because she refused to use the instructions, even though Regina kept urging her to use them. Eventually Regina got frustrated and left her to her own devises, thirty minutes after that she finally gave up and diced to use the instructions on how to assemble the bed.

Sophia had spent most of this time running around in the backyard with little Pinocchio with Marco watching them. Once the room was done for Emma had offer they head over to the diner for dinner. Geppetto had politely declined for him and his boy but after much of Sophia's and Pinocchio's begging and pouting he finally agreed to let the boy join them.

Now they all sat at a booth at Granny's waiting on their food. The kids had instantly taken one side of the booth as soon as they walked in, forcing Emma and Regina to share the other side.

"How did it go with Henry?" Regina asks.

"Horrible, who knew grounding a kid could be so hard" Emma grumbled around her straw.

"Why can't I have soda?" Sophia whined looking at her juice disappointedly. "Mom gets to have it"

"Yes, but I don't have to put your mother to bed sweetheart" Regina explained making Sophia huff in annoyance. Emma smiled at her daughter's antics and slid her glass of soda over to her.

"One sip" Sophia eagerly started to suck on the straw taking the longest sip she could muster up. "That was not one sip, kiddo" Emma says pulling her glass back when Sophia finally lets go of the straw.

"Miss. Sw-" Regina starts but its cut off by the blonde.

"Emma" the blonde tells her "My name is Emma, we do kinda share two kids you could start calling me my first name."

"I suppose you're right" the brunette says locking eyes with Emma for a second before a loud burp is heard they both turn to see a proud looking Sophia.

"Did you hear that?!" She brags over at Pinocchio who nods eagerly "Mom! Mom did you hear that?

"Sure did" she high fives her daughter, while Regina just shakes her head at their tactics. At least they now knew who she took after in the manner department.

"You should hear your mom, little cub" Ruby says setting their food down.

"Miss. Lucas do not give them ideas, please" Regina tells the werewolf.

"Right. Sorry" she apologizes "Oh, hey Emma are you coming over again tonight?" the blonde in question stops mid-bite and nods. "Alright I'll be waiting then" with that the young werewolf walked away.

"What?" Emma asks Regina when she notices the brunette glaring at her "What did I do?" she asks swallowing her food. She doesn't get an answer the brunette simple turns back to her food and ignores her for the rest of the meal.

When it's finally time to go Emma takes care of the bill and walks with them to drop off Pinocchio, the silent treatment she's been receiving from Regina starting to getting to her. Once they drop of the boy she walks them back to Regina's car this time carrying a sleeping Sophia.

"What's with the cold shoulder?" she finally asks halfway to where Regina's car is parked.

"I have no idea what it is that you're talking about?" Emma stops next to the car and looks over at Regina who is opening the door for her to set Sophia inside. "I can take it from here Miss. Swan, wouldn't want you to keep Miss. Lucas waiting"

Emma is confused at first, why would Regina be mad at her for staying at Granny's? Wait why would she keep Ruby waiting? Then it comes to her Regina totally thinks she's sleeping with the waitress…wait but that still doesn't explain why she's mad…wait could it be?

"You're right she hates it when I'm late. It's not much fun when she's angry" She tells Regina playing it up to see what Regina's reaction is going to be.

"Well better hurry then" a smirk pulls at Emma lips when Regina says that. The brunette goes to open the car door to get in but the blonde stops her.

"You know, it almost sounds as if you're jealous" Emma tells her trapping her against the car door. Regina scuffs and tries to push the blonde away.

"Have you lost your mind? Why would I be jealous of you sleeping with Miss. Lucas?" Regina sneered at the blonde finally giving up in pushing the blonde away "Who you sleep with is none of my business"

"It's okay if you are" Emma whispers moving some stray hairs from Regina's face. Regina shudders at the feeling of Emma's soft cool fingers on her skin making Emma smirk even bigger…she was totally jealous. Finally getting the reaction she wanted she pulls back.

"I am _not jealous" _Regina says coldly but Emma knows better now "I still very much hate you Miss. Swan" she says poking at Emma's chest.

"Whatever you say Mayor Mills" Emma says swatting away the poking finger with one hand and rubbing at her chest with the other.

"If we are done with this conversation" Regina comments opening the door "I will drop off Sophia tomorrow morning at the Station" Emma nods and pushes the door close for Regina.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting" with that she steps back "Goodnight Mayor Mills" she waits until Regina drives around the corner to head back to the diner to the diner to wait for Ruby…why pay for a room when you can bunk with your friend, right?

In the morning she woke up to Ruby singing in the shower, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and waited for her turn in the shower. With a quick breakfast at Ruby's insistence she headed for the Station to wait for Regina and Sophia.

Sometime later Sophia came running through the door dressed in a simple blue dress with a white cardigan covering her arms and little white flats on her feet. Emma got up from her chair just in time for her daughter to jump into her arms.

"Morning Mom" Sophia greets placing a noisy kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Morning Princess" Emma greets back placing an equally noisy kiss on Sophia's rosy cheek "Where's –" before she's able to finish that thought Regina walks through the door "Morning Mayor Mills"

"No morning kiss for Mommy?" Sophia asks grabbing Emma's face in her hands making her turn toward her.

"I'm pretty sure she would slap me Princess" Sophia furrows her brows in thought "Right Mayor Mills?" Sophia turns to her other mother with a hopeful face.

'_Why does she insist on calling me that? God knows she's never used it before'_ Regina thinks noticing the blonde has been calling her Mayor Mills since last night. "Of course I wouldn't" she says taking in her daughter's hopeful look.

"In that case" Emma says stepping forwards laying a noisy kiss on Regina's now blushing cheek, following her mother's lead Sophia extends her hand and pulls Regina closer to kiss her also. After a couple more kisses on Sophia's part Emma sets her down on her desk chair.

"She has already had breakfast" Regina told Emma "I'll be back before lunch and don't give her too much candy."

"Not too much candy. Got it!" with a shake of her head Regina walks out of the Sheriff's office "Looks like it's just you and me Princess, what do you feel like doing?"

For the next thirty minutes or so they spend their time playing trashcan basketball chewing on Sour Patch Kids, until David joined them.

"Morning Emma" he greeted his daughter not noticing the little girl picking up paper balls from the floor "Sorry I'm late, had to get Henry to school" Emma nods in understanding

"Hey Princess come meet grandpa" Emma calls over to Sophia who dumps the paper she just picked up back on the floor and makes her way over to her mother "This is David, he's your grandpa" Emma tells her pulling her up into her arms "Say hi" she whispers in Sophia's ear making her hair tickle her in the process.

"Hi Grandpa David" she greets the new addition to her family with a small wave of her hand David can't help but smile at the cuteness

"Hey Kiddo" he wasn't going to lie it was a bit awkward meeting his daughter's second child "I see you guys are having a productive morning" he says gesturing to the scattered paper and opened candy bag.

"Mom says I can't tell Mommy she gave me candy" Sophia informs him making him chuckle and Emma shakes her head at her kids innocence…at this rate she was totally going to tell Regina about the candy.

_*Hope it didn't suck too much, until next time._

_*Also I need suggestions for Sophia's and Pinocchio's nicknames for each other, so if you could leave some suggestions that be awesome. _


	6. Chapter 6

_*New chapter hope this one makes sense unlike the last one._

_*So classes will be starting soon but worry not though I only go once a week and barely do any assignments…I suffer from laziness. Also I want to thank you guys for all the reviews and stuff._

**Valeale2011**_ – Eso es lo que pienso aser._

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 6: Kissy Kiss Kiss**

Regina made her way into the Sheriff's Station to pick up Sophia but only found the blonde sheriff whose attention seemed to lay on her cell phone. She dropped the folder on Emma's desk and waited to see if the blonde was going to actually acknowledge her presence…she didn't.

Regina cleared her throat and finally Emma looked up startled dropping her phone in the process. Regina shook her head at the blonde's clumsiness and bent down to pick the dropped cell phone that had landed near her feet.

"Where's Sophia?" she asks handing the blonde her phone her fingers gracing Emma's for a moment, but in that moment she could feel a spark shooting throw her hand and all over her body. The look on the blonde told her she felt it too.

"She…umm…" The blonde didn't seem to know what to say her eyes still focused on her hand. Regina snapped her fingers in front of her face bringing her back from her thoughts. "David was going to Granny's to grab something to eat and Sophia wanted to see Ruby so she tagged along"

"I assume he took it well then?" Emma nods and proceeds to clear her desk from the remaining paper balls.

"Yeah, he's good with her too. Mary Margaret on the other hand I have no idea how she's taking it. I haven't heard from her since I told them" Regina takes a seat on one of the chairs in front of Emma's desk and pushes the folder towards Emma. The blonde gives her a questioning look "Open it"

Emma opens the folder and skims through the papers in contains.

"Sophia's paper work" Regina says leaning in a bit "All you have to do is sign them and she's like any other child born in the real world." Emma nods along already reaching for a pen "I also went to the school and she will start attending after spring break. She will be doing what's left of the school year in kindergarten." Emma nods again letting Regina know she's listening "Belle will be tutoring her during Spring Break to see where she stands"

"Sounds like you have everything figured out, Mayor Mills" Regina can't help the small twitch her right eye does, why does she keep calling her Mayor Mills? Emma seems to notice it "Are you alright Mayor Mills?" she ask setting the pen down.

"You keep calling me Mayor Mills" She says irritation in her voice.

"And I'm going to keep calling you that until you call me by my first name, not Sheriff or Miss. Swan." Emma says coming to stand around her desk making Regina scoot all the way back in her chair. A smirk made its way to Emma's face she liked making Great Mayor Mills nervous.

"That's been childish" Regina says.

"Might be, but I know that eventually you're going to miss me calling you by your name and your resolve will break" Emma says making sure to stare straight into the brunettes eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Emma moves forward and places her hands on the chair's arms and leans in, she can hear Regina's intake of breath.

"Because you love it when I say your name" She says leaning forward a bit more to the point where their noses almost touching "_Regina"_ she breaths into Regina's ear and if she was sure that if she had been touching the brunette she would of felt her shiver.

Seeming to get back her sense Regina pushes Emma back angry at herself for continuing to let the blonde get the upper hand every single time they are so close to each other. She wasn't going to lie she did find the blonde quite attractive for someone so annoying.

Since last night at her car she hasn't been able to get the blonde out of her head. Then there was this morning when Emma gave her that noisy kiss, her lips felt so soft on her skin that all she wanted to do was turn and catch her lips in a real kiss.

"You're wrong" she says standing up to get away from the blonde, but this only makes the blonde smile "Wont Miss. Lucas get angry by what you're doing?" she asked referring to the way Emma kept getting close and personal with her.

Emma's smile turns into a smirk when she senses the jealousy in Regina's voice and decides to play it up a bit more. When is she ever going to get another opportunity like this one?

"She won't mind as long as I keep making her happy" She says wiggling her eyebrows making Regina's face contort into one of anger and disgust. "She really enjoys our time together sometimes Granny has to come up and tell us to quiet down" She says thinking to all those times she and Ruby stay up drinking and making a bunch of noise, but Regina doesn't have to know that.

"What you and Miss. Lucas get up to on your free time is none of my business" Regina sneers rounding the desk to pick up the folder trying to hide the hurt that's showing on her face.

"Mayor Mills?" Seeing the look on Regina's face Emma decides to change the subject, she moves around forward and snatches the folder out off the brunettes hands and sets it down again knowing Regina was about to leave.

"What?" Regina practically barks at her trying to reach for the folder only to keep getting her hand swatted away by pales hands.

"Jealousy looks really good on you" Emma says coyly making Regina bristle even more. Regina meets Emma's gaze playful gaze and has to resist the urge to just slap it right of her face. Regina walks around the desk and up to the blonde stopping just as their noses touch.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous" Emma gasps at the closeness and breaths in the scent that is Regina. The brunette for her part enjoys the gasp of surprise she gets from the blonde.

They stand there nose to nose, eyes set firmly on each other waiting for the other to back down, to move to do anything. It's Emma whose gaze shift downwards to Regina's lips, she knows she shouldn't, mostly because if she does it theirs is a huge chance no one will find her body, but she can't help it the need to just close the space between them it's too big.

With once last breath she brings her lips to Regina's closing the gap. They're just like she always thought they'd be, their softness and sweetness making then even better. It's soft and slow at first her lips barely touching Regina's who has yet to kiss back.

Finally she feels Regina's hands move to her waist and her lips starting to move against her own in a slow sensual kiss. Her own hands go Regina's face cradling it, her thumbs caressing her soft cheeks. When the need for air becomes unbearable she pulls back and rests her forehead against Regina's who has yet to open her eyes.

When they finally do open they stare at each other want in their eyes and this time is Regina who initiates they kiss. Regina moans at the feeling and Emma uses this chance to introduce her tongue to the mix making Regina moan again.

Regina's hands make their way up Emma's back, while the blonde's make their way into Regina's hair. They are so deep in their own world that they don't hear the footsteps nearing them.

When David walks in with Sophia he stops short when the scene of his daughter kissing the Mayor greets him. Not knowing what to do and feeling uncomfortable he clears his throat as loud as he can…it didn't work, he looks down at Sophia who gives him a bright smile.

"Ladies" He calls out making both women jump away from one another. They are both breathing heavily as they look around the room both blush furiously as their eyes land on David. Regina simply straightens herself out a bit clearing her throat and opens her arms out to Sophia.

Sophia instantly runs to her mother jumping into her arms nestling her face in Regina's neck. Making the other's in the room smile at the sight. Emma's eyes finally meet her father's who seems to be blushing as well.

"Is that my clothes?" She asks after her eyes land on the duffle bag by David's feet. She had asked him if he could bring her some more clothes from the apartment before he left to get something to eat. It was a half day at school Henry and Mary Margaret were probably there and she didn't want to chance it.

"Yeah, I didn't know what to pack so I just threw whatever I could into the bag" He says picking the bag to handed over to his daughter "and don't worry I left Sophia with Ruby while I did it so your mother didn't throw a fit" He explains.

Regina looks over at the blonde with a questioning gaze, why would she need clothes from her apartment. She was aware that her mother had yet to come round, but...and that's when it comes to her, she had been made fun of all this time.

"I was going to drop them off with Ruby when I picked Sophia up but I forgot so I just brought them here" At this point everything is verified and Regina can't help but feel foolish all this time here she was thinking the blonde was sleeping with the waitress when in reality she was just staying with her.

Emma can tell by the look on Regina's face that she's figured it out, she can't help but feel a bit nervous and they look tells her that she shouldn't just be nervous she should also be scared. She swallows audibly and sent Regina a wary smile.

"I think I'm going to take my lunch break now" she mentions to her dad and motions for Regina to follow her out the door. The brunette picks up the folder with her free hand and makes to follow the blonde.

"Don't hurt her to bad" David calls out to Regina jokingly, he knows the brunette won't hurt his daughter especially now that Sophia has joined the mix.

They make their way outside and Regina sets Sophia in the car, then with a sigh motions for Emma to get in. Reluctantly the blonde does…last thing she wants is to get the brunette even more pissed at her. They drive to the mansion with Sophia leading the conversation.

When they get there Regina sends Sophia to watch cartoons in the living room and grabs Emma's hands dragging her to the study.

"You know, I could really go for some cartoons right now" Emma tells her trying to pry her hand free from Regina's strong hold "but talking is always better" she says quickly when Regina sends her a glare.

She pushes Emma into the study and leaves the door open a bit so they can still hear Sophia. As soon as her hand is free Emma makes her way away from Regina…not that she's scared she just wants to get a better look at the books on the shelf…on the other side of the room.

"All this time you had me believe that you were sleeping with Miss. Lucas" Regina snarled at the blonde, she made herself over to the blonde who kept backing away.

"Look I know okay." Emma starts to try and explain "it's just that I really like you and when you started to get jealous I couldn't help myself" Regina narrows her eyes at her and pushes her back against the book shelf. "You're really sexy when you get all jealous" she tells Regina reversing their positions.

"Move" Regina commands her already pushing against the blondes body "I mean it move. I'm supposed to be the one with the upper hand right now" she tells Emma almost whining "and I was not jealous"

"I say you were" Emma tells her and pushes her body closer to the brunette her hands going to her waist. Regina stops pushing the blonde back and settles her hands against her chest in defeat…how can she be mad when the blonde is looking at her with so much want?

Emma brings her right hand and moves some of Regina's stray hair out of her face before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips which soon turns heated making Emma pull back.

"As much as I would love to continue this" she says kissing Regina again "I told Sophia I'd take her and Pinocchio down to the beach during my lunch break to fly some kites" she finishes through kisses "I also told them we'd have a picnic"

"Give me a few minutes to prepare something to eat over there" Regina tells her knowing that that's where she comes in. Before Emma has time to move away from her Regina pulls her back in for a kiss, as they pull away the brunette takes Emma's bottom lip between her lips and bites down on it…hard. "That's for making me jealous, _Emma_" she tells her whispering the last part seductively in the blonde's ear before stepping out from in between the shelf and the blonde.

"Told you, you were jealous" she calls out after Regina's retreating form, wincing in the process because of her lip. She did it she finally got Regina Mills to use her name in a non 'I'm going to kill you' way.

They spend most of the afternoon at the beach eating and playing with the kites…when I say this I mean Emma. Emma had called David and asked him to cover for her which he had agreed to.

"Can we do that again soon?" Sophia asked as they walked into the mansion, both women couldn't believe that after all that playing around their daughter was still so full of energy.

"We'll go before Spring Break ends" Emma tells her setting the picnic basket down on the kitchen island, Sophia seems happy with the answer because she lets it go.

"Hey Regina?" she makes her way over to the brunette and takes her hands in hers "We're going to talk about us right?" she asks shyly "I mean…there is an us right?" she asks again when Regina doesn't answer.

"I suppose" she says kissing Emma softly a small smile playing at her lips.

"You suppose?" Emma asks mocking Regina.

"Well you have yet to even take me on a date" Regina tells the blonde pulling her closer moving her hands to Emma's neck.

"You're right. I'll plan something tonight when I get to Granny's" the blonde tells her eagerly.

"I was also thinking you could stay here in one of the guest rooms instead of Granny's" Emma smirks knowing Regina doesn't want her to continue going over to Ruby's again.

"You guys are boring" A small voice interrupts them. They both turn to look at Sophia who's sitting on one of the kitchen stools eating grapes. "Kissy kiss kiss" she mocks at them making kissy faces, this makes both mother's laugh.

"Why don't you help her with a bath while I clean this up" Regina tells Emma motioning to the baskets and their daughter.

"Sure thing, come on Princess" Emma says reaching out for were Sophia had been sitting only to find no one there, she looks over at Regina who's smirking at her "I'll just find her first" she says with one last kiss from the brunette she makes her way out of the kitchen in search of her daughter.

*_What did you guys think?_

_*I was watching The Conjuring while working on this…bad idea._


	7. Chapter 7

_** I know it's been a couple of weeks since I last updated so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer for you guys._

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 7: Behind Bars**

Emma stirred when she felt something poke at her boob, at first she thought she was dreaming it but when the fourth poke came she opened her right eye and met her daughter's concentrated face she quickly closed it again.

She laid there with her daughter straddling her stomach continuing to poke at her boobs repeatedly. She could hear Sophia huff in annoyance when she wouldn't wake up. The poking stopped and there was movement, suddenly she was blinded by light.

It took her a second to realize Sophia was pulling at her eye lids "What are you doing?"

That seemed to catch Sophia by surprise because she jumped a bit letting go off Emma's eye lids. Emma laughed and pulled her daughter to lie beside her.

"Morning Mamma" Sophia greets her and places a noisy kiss on her cheek and cuddles into the blonde.

"Morning Princess" She says turning on her side wrapping her arms around her daughter's small figure "Did you sleep okay?" she feels Sophia nod against her chest and leans down to place a kiss on her head.

"Mommy said to get you up for breakfast" Emma hums already falling back asleep. When Emma makes no moves to get up Sophia crawls out off her mother's arms to find her asleep once again. She gets of the bed and runs to her room.

She comes back with a small water gun that she had found when they were moving Henry's things. She pointed it at her mother's sleeping face and pressed the little trigger making the gun squirt water into the blonde's face.

Emma jumped out of bed in surprise, she was disoriented for a moment but when her eyes landed on her daughter who was already running out of the room laughing at the top of her lungs.

She wiped at her face and darted after her daughter. When she got to the kitchen she found Sophia hiding behind Regina's legs still laughing.

"Morning" Regina greets the blonde and can't help but ogle her, if the blonde was going to be running her house in a tank top and boy shorts she was going to stare.

The blonde walks up to Regina and kisses her softly on the lips "Morning" she directs her attention down to her daughter who is still behind Regina's legs her small arms wrapped around her mother's legs giggling.

"You're breakfast is set. I'm afraid you're going to have to eat fast because we are meeting with Belle today" Emma sticks her tongue out at her daughter and takes a sit on one of the stools to eat.

Sophia finally comes out from behind her mother's legs letting Regina move once again she drags a stool and sits in front of Emma with a smile.

"Sorry the water was cold" Emma chuckles at the fact that she didn't apologize for actually spraying her.

"It's alright kiddo"

"Hey Mommy, can I walk around in my undies too?" Regina chuckles at her daughter's innocence and at the blonde's stupidity because she has yet to notice that she's still practically naked. Emma looks questioningly at the brunette then her eyes go wide finally remembering how it is that she went to sleep last night.

"Why are you blushing? If I remember correctly I have already seem you like this once before" Regina comments when she sees the blush that takes over the blondes features.

"Yeah but we hated each other back then, plus it was all false bravado" Emma grumbles making no move to get up and go change just yet. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well we are to meet Belle in an hour to drop Sophia off for her tutoring, then I have a meeting I must attend while you head to work and waste more of our paper playing silly games with your father" Emma smiles at Regina because the brunette knew her so well. "Then I thought you could pick Sophia up and we could order something for lunch and just eat at the station."

"Sounds good-"

"Mommy you forgot the part where we have ice cream" Sophia butts in pouting at her mother for forgetting something so important.

"Gosh Regina how could you forget something that serious" Emma smirks over at the brunette who glares back at her.

"Sweetie you've been having a lot of sweets over the past few days" Regina starts

"That's moms fault. She keeps giving me candy" She argues pointing an accusatory finger at her blonde mother. Emma gets up from her stool and runs around the island pulling Sophia into her arms and starts tickling her.

After they settle down Emma heads upstairs to change while Regina chops up some apple and packs some juice boxes so that Sophia has something to snack on while with Belle. Now that Sophia was here she had to remind herself to pick up more children related foods.

They take Regina's car because there was no way she was going to go in Emma's. Belle greets them with a smile at the library and they talks to them about what she's planning on going over with Sophia. After many, many kisses' to Sophia both mother's leave. Regina drops the blonde off at the Station before heading off to deal with her own meetings.

Regina had just walked into her office having just finished up the meeting when she spotted Mary Margaret sitting in one of the guest chairs in front of her desk. Without faltering she made her way to her desk and sat down, resting her hands in the desk in front of her and waited for Snow to speak.

"Why are you doing this?" is the thing that breaks the silence when Snow decides to speak.

"Doing what exactly?" She knows what she meant but she likes getting on the teacher's nerves and this seemed like a great opportunity to do so.

"This thing with Emma and the girl" she growls "it's affecting out family, most importantly Henry so I ask that you stop it"

"I can assure you I'm doing nothing and the only people who seemed to have a problem with you daughter and I sharing another child are Henry and yourself because David has been great about it all."

"Does it really not matter to you that Henry is been hurt by this?"

"Of course it matter's, he's my son that's the last thing I want but I can't change things Sophia is now a part of our lives whether you guys accept it or not" Regina states "and as to your daughter I'm not forcing her to do anything in case that was one of your questions. She's doing all of this willingly"

"So what, are you guys going to play family now? What about Henry, where does he fit in?" Regina cringes at the mention of her sons name again, why must she bring him up so much.

"I can't force Henry to so anything but once he comes to terms with what's going on he's welcome to come home. As for the family aspect who knows, maybe we will" saying this only serves to leave the teacher irritated even more making Regna smirk.

"She'll end up getting hurt too"

"She has a name and its Sophia, do use it." Regina sneers at the teacher "and if we're talking about people getting hurt by this let's talk about Emma. Do you honestly believe your daughter won't be hurt by the way you're acting?" She lets Snow White ponder over what he just said before moving to get up "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm meeting your daughter for lunch" with that she walks out the door leaving Mary Margaret behind.

When she walks into the Station she finds Sophia sitting at Emma's desk scribbling away whatever David is saying. Sophia looks up at the sound of her heels and sends her a wave before going back to the task at hand. She looks around until her eyes land on Emma who seemed to be deep in thought were she was.

"Planning your escape?" Regina asks as she makes her way over to the cell that is currently holding the blonde. Emma looks up from where she's sitting on the cot and makes her way over to the bars.

"Don't need to. I kinda have this thing with the Mayor, I'm sure if I ask nicely she'll let me go" She says sending the brunette a wink. They meet at the bars and Emma motions for Regina to move closer so she can kiss her.

"Why are you in a cell?" Regina asks when they pulls apart.

"Funny story" Regina cocks her head in questioning "When I picked Sophia up from the library she wanted to be a Sheriff like me. So I gave her my bag and bought her a toy holster with plastic guns from the toy store then on the way back to the station we passed Granny's and she wanted a cookie but you said no sweets so I didn't , so then she got mad and didn't talk to me until we got here. Stubborn like someone I know" Emma gives Regina a pointed look and continues on with her story.

"Anyway so we make it back here and she arrests me, her words were 'you are under arrest for been a meanie and not buying me my cookie' then she pouted at David and he dragged me in here and now I can't get out until I pay my fine which by the way has many, many zeros." She grumbles pulling a folded piece of paper from her jean pocket and giving it to the brunette who laughs when she unfolds it and sees her daughter's messy writing.

"I'm letting you know now that I will only be able to visit you a couple times a week" Emma pursed her lips at this "Cheer up, I'm sure the current Sheriff will let us have private visits considering I'm her mother" she says and reaches for the blondes hands "We can always use bribery"

"I hear the interrogation room is usually free" Emma suggest with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Mommy you can't talk to Blondie, she's in old people time out" Sophia tells her coming up beside her, Regina for her part tries very hard not to laugh.

'Blondie?' Regina mouths at the blonde who just nods "She's been calling me that since I was arrested" Emma explains Regina bends down and picks up her daughter careful to look out for the toy gun holster and badge.

"Sweetie you have to let your mom go" Regina starts and Sophia seems to already be thinking things over "If you don't who's going to act out your bedtime stories?" this seems to catch the girls attention, she didn't think that far ahead. She looks over at her blonde mother and sees her pouting at her. With a sigh she signals for David to come.

"You can let her out Grandpa" She grumbles still not sure if it's the right choice but she really does like the way her mom makes all the funny noises when her mommy reads her stories. David opens the cell door and lets his daughter out. "You're free Blondie" Regina can't stifle the laugh that leaves her.

"Thanks Sheriff" Emma says playing along only to have Sophia make the 'I'm watching you' move with her hand. Emma puts her hands up in defense and walks over to them and kisses Regina's check softly "We can kiss our private visits goodbye, huh?"

"There are many other place where we can have private meetings at" Regina tells her with a wink.

"Father in the room" David calls out from where he's standing. "Anyway I was thinking of heading out to grab something to eat do you guys want anything?"

"Naw we'll just order something" Emma tells him.

"Bring me a cookie Grandpa" Sophia calls out after him as he is making his way out making both mother's smile and lay matching kisses on their daughter's rosy cheeks.

Their lunch was spent eating and asking Sophia about her time with Belle, which she had told them had been pretty fun. Eventually Sophia forgot the grudge she had going with her blonde mother and started to call her mom again. When David came back she lid-up when he pull a takeout bag from behind his back with a couple of cookies in it. Regina knew then that there were a few visits in store to the dentist because the David couldn't say no to Sophia and Emma could barely do so.

After a while Regina decided it was time to head home with Sophia, so with a kiss goodbye she and Sophia left the blonde to work 'waste paper and lazy around'.

They ended up going to the grocery store to buy more supplies since Emma was going to be staying at the mansion. They grabbed a cart and started down the small isles.

"Why can't I have that?" Sophia asked again, she did this every time something caught her eye and Regina wouldn't let her put it in the cart.

"Because we already got you fruity snacks" Regina told her with a smile. Sophia huffed and continued walking beside her mother grabbing onto the material of her blouse. "and chips and ice cream and popsicles, so no more sweets."

When Regina seemed to have everything she needed she went to pay only to bump into Mr. Gold on the way.

"Regina" he greeted "Sophia"

"Mr. Rumple" Sophia greeted back with a smile and went to hug the shop owner who tried to wrapped his free arm around the little girl the best he could a smile never leaving his face. Regina for her part stood there in shock, had she missed something?

"Mommy today when I was with Belle Mr. Rumple did magic tricks." Sophia starts to ramble and it's enough to have Regina glaring at Mr. Gold "it was so cool mommy"

"Sophia, sweetie I changed my mind about the chocolate bar you wanted why don't you go and grab one" Sophia doesn't need to be told twice, she's gone in seconds. Regina's glad the she can still see her down the aisle.

"Before you begin, I want you to know that it was harmless, simple magic. It motivated Sophia to engage in her work. She thinks I'm a wizard, kept asking me to pull a rabbit out of a hat."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Pull a rabbit out off a hat?"

"Many, many times"

"The Dark One doing party tricks, who would of thought"

"You're the one playing house with The Savior, my dear"

"Touché"

"She's quite smart, you know. She knows things a normal child her age wouldn't, I think it's because she came from your mind." HE tells the brunette before they are joined by Sophia carrying many types of chocolates bars.

"Sophia I said you could have one" Regina reprimands her daughter.

"I couldn't decide which one I wanted more" she argues back not even looking at her mother, just duping the candy bars in the cart. "Please mommy" She begs throwing Regina a pout and watery eyes.

"I don't think-"she cuts herself short when she sees Sophia's lower lip start to tremble…she's good "Fine but you have to share with your mother and you guys can't eat them all at once" Sophia's face into once of triumph and hugs her mother.

"Well…I should go" Mr. Gold says trying to hold in his laughter, who would of thought the once feared Evil Queen defeated by a pout.

"Bye Mr. Rumple" Sophia waves him goodbye and they head over to pay for their groceries. Once that's done they head home and Regina gets started on dinner while Sophia sits in there drawing stealing some of the chopped vegetables Regina has been cutting.

"Mommy?" Sophia calls out after a while pulling Regina away from what she's doing. When she faces her daughter she can see something is bothering her, because Emma makes the same face.

"What is it, sweetie?" She asks concern taking over.

"I'm normal right?" Regina makes her way over to her daughter and lifts her up setting her on the counter to be more at eye level.

"Of course you are" she tells her kissing her forehead lovingly.

"But at the store Mr. Rumple said I'm more smart than a _normal _six year old" Sophia whispers "Does it mean I'm not like other kids"

"You're not like other children Sophia, you're special" Regina begins pulling Sophia against her chest "You were born out of magic, when I needed someone to love you came to me" She places a few kisses on her daughters head and runs a hand through her brown locks. "When everything was dark, you came, making everything better and brighter with that beautiful smile you have." Regina pause for a moment thinking of what to say next "You're my _Little Light_"

Sophia smiles and wraps her little arms around her mother's neck pulling her even closer. When she pulls back she wipes at the tears that have mange to fall from her mother's eyes.

"Love you mommy" She whispers into Regina's ears.

"Love you to, little light" with a couple more kisses and a few more tears Regina finishes preparing the food and puts it in the oven. Once that is done she and Sophia cuddle up on the sofa in front of the T.V. and wait.

They don't have to wait too long because pretty soon the front door can be heard opening, Sophia instantly gets up and runs to meet her blonde mother.

"…_that sounds really fun but now with Sophia I don't think it's a good idea" _Emma speaks into her phone before bending down to catch her daughter. "Hey Princess" She greets her kissing her temple.

"_Maybe next time Ruby"_ Emma tries. Any other time she would of agreed without a second thought, but now there was Sophia. With Henry, usually her parents watched him and even then she only went for less than an hour and barely had anything to drink but now she couldn't just leave Regina with all the responsibility.

"_Yes, I promise to make it up to you"_ She walks into the living room and sends a wink Regina's way "_Okay, bye Ruby"_

"What was that about?" Regina asks.

"That was Ruby inviting me for some drinks" she explains leaning in for a small kiss

"You're not going?" Emma shakes her head and throws her phone and keys on the sofa "You could, you know"

"I know, but I'd rather be here" Regina smiles at her and leans in only to some in contact with her daughter's cheek.

"No more kisses guys, I'm hungry." She complains "Feed me" with that they head into the kitchen and Regina starts pilling food on plates for Emma to take into the dining room.

During their dinner they talk about the rest of their days until it's time to clear out the table which Emma gladly does leaving Regina to give Sophia a shower.

Later when they had put Sophia to bed and they had both showered…separately, they retired to the living room. Emma was entrance by Family Guy while Regina was entranced by a book unaware of how they were moving closer and closer to each other until they were side by side in the middle of the sofa. Finally Emma raised her arm and brought it over Regina's shoulder's pulling her closer.

"This feels good" She whispered after a while, she heard Regina hum in agreement closing her book and draping and arm over the blonde's stomach.

"Hey Regina?" she got another hum in acknowledgment. A smile formed on her lips when she looked down and noticed that the brunette was falling asleep. "Let me take you on a date" she whispered.

"Okay" it was soft and barely audible but Emma heard it.

Now all she had to do was plan the perfect date.

*_What did you guys think?_

_*Also I'm thinking of having Sophia get a puppy, do you guys have any suggestions on what type it should be?_


	8. Chapter 8

*****_Hey guys, hope you guys like this chapter. I want to thank everyone who made a suggestion about the dog breed, you guys are awesome._

_*Also some of you wanted Henry back in the picture so that's what this chapter is for. Now I'm still going to make him feel left out once in a while so I'm sorry if you don't like that, I just really don't like him. _

_*Thanks to __**aryousavvy **__recommending Nochio for Pinocchio's nickname. _

_ONCE does not belong to me._

**Chapter 8: Second Chances **

Sophia made her way into her mother's room only to find it empty, with a shrug she headed down the hall into the guest room in search of her blonde mother only to get the same result.

Seen no sign of them upstairs she made her way downstairs. She waited at the bottom of the stairs for a moment listening to see if there was any type of noise that would tell her were her mothers' where.

After a moment she could hear soft snoring, smiling to herself she started to follow the noise. She tipped toed around the couch and smiled at her mothers'. They looked so peaceful that she decided not to wake them just yet. She leaned closed to them and kissed Regina's temple and then Emma's exposed forehead.

She decided to watch television while her mothers' woke up she sat on the floor resting her back against the couch.

Regina started to stir on top of Emma, the sound of the television finally reaching her ears. She feels around and stiffens when she notices she's not in her soft bed. She opens her eyes and is momentarily blinded by the brightness coming from the screen.

When all her senses finally caught up with her, she was able to see that she was resting on top of Emma. A smile made itself present on her face as she thought back to last night. She starched the best she could and made to get up only to have Emma's right hand tighten around her, keeping her in place.

She brings her hand up to caress Emma's face and chuckles when the blondes nose twitches at the touch. The chuckle catches Sophia's attention and she turns to greet her mother.

"Morning mommy" Regina looks turns and gazes at her daughter. Carefully she untangles from Emma and slides down to the floor with her daughter.

"Morning Little Light" she says pulling Sophia into her lap, kissing her temple in the process. Sophia rests her head against Regina's shoulder and relaxes into her mother's hold. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm not up early, you're up late." Sophia answers into her mother's neck enjoying the warmth that being in Regina's arms brings. Regina grabs the control from Sophia's small hands and turns on the guide to check the time.

Seeing that she is actually up later than usual she starts to think over what it is that they had planned planed out for today but she came up empty.

"You are right, Sweetie" she says nuzzling Sophia's cheek with her nose making the little girl giggle. "We need to wake up your mom" she tells Sophia.

Sophia climbs out of her mother's lap so that Regina can stand. The brunette kneels before Emma's sleeping face and kisses her softly before shaking her.

"No…" Emma groans "Five more minutes" she grumbles trying to sink further into the couch.

"No, now come on I need to be in the office in less than an hour" with one last groan Emma opens her eyes. She lets out a yawn as she stretches when she's done she sits up and pulls Regina into a brief kiss before reaching for her daughter.

"Okay I'm up" She mumbles into Sophia's brown locks. "You go get changed and I'll get Sophia into clothes and get her something to eat" she tells Regina who has already began to move around the living room "You do have cereal, right?"

Regina laughs on her way up the stairs not bothering to answer Emma's question. In the living room Emma throws Sophia over her shoulder and carries her up the stairs.

Sophia squeals all the way to her room and even more when the blonde makes a show of dropping her on her bed.

"Okay" Emma says walking over to the dresser "What would you like to wear today?" she asks but the little brunette just shrugs "Would you like a dress? No, okay. How about some jeans and a shirt"

"Sounds good" Emma helps Sophia into her clothes for the day and then they head back down to have breakfast while waiting on Regina.

As soon as Regina walks into the kitchen Emma excuses herself and sets out for a quick shower. Regina stares at her cereal options and opts to chop some fruit up real quick. Since Emma had the day off and Regina was already running a bit late she was going to take Sophia to meet Belle for the tutoring.

"Okay Princess, be good for Belle" Emma told Sophia as she handed her over to the librarian with a small bag of chop fruit and a juice box.

Emma headed over to her parents apartment to check up on Henry and to grab some extra clothes. She didn't know whether to just go in or knock, she opted for the latter. When the door opened she came face to face with her mother.

"Emma" Mary Margaret was surprise to see her daughter.

"Hey, I just came to see Henry see if he wanted to do something" Emma tells her waiting for her mother to let her inside.

"Hey should be upstairs" she tells the blonde finally stepping aside welcoming Emma into the apartment. "HENRY!" she calls out to the boy.

Soon they hear footsteps and Henry is climbing down the stairs rushing towards his mother. Emma warps her arms around the boy bringing one up to ruffle his hair.

"You're back" Emma can see the happiness in her son eyes

"Henry I was just over at your mom's" Emma tells him and Henry makes a face at the mention of his adoptive mother.

"So you're not staying?" sadness is evident his voice.

"Not yet and even if I left your mother's house I wouldn't come back here until everyone accepts that now Sophia and Regina are a part of my life" Henry looks at her then.

"But I still don't get how she can be yours" he whines "is she even a real human?"

"Henry, Sophia is as real as you are" she tells him "She didn't come into this world like we did but she's human. She shares mine and Regina's blood"

Henry seems to think over what his mother just said. He looks over at his grandmother as if to ask for help on what he should do but Snow White simply stands there.

"Your father says she's really sweet" Mary Margaret comments breaking the silence that had taken over the room. "He also mention something about a pout"

"God yes, that pout can be deadly" Emma tells her mother happily "Me and Regina are having trouble saying no to her. I mean she's only been with us less than a week so it makes it even harder to say no, you cuz it's all new." She explains.

"I can only imagine" Emma smiles at her mother, perhaps things are about to change. "Emma, I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted" Henry looks at his grandmother surprised, was she really just letting this go. Is it really the best thing to do, to just let them do as they wanted?

"I…" she doesn't know what to say

"Look don't say anything. I know I'll have to work to earn your forgiveness" Henry stands there watching them talk about second chances and thinks back to his mom. He knows he's acted horrible towards her, perhaps is his turn to ask for a second chance.

"I'm okay with giving you a chance to get to know your granddaughter, but you have to remember she's also Regina's so it's not just me you have to apologize to" Emma tells her mother.

"Speaking of Regina, I went to see her the other day and she seemed really protective of you" Mary Margaret casually mentions wanting to know the reason. Emma for her part looks anywhere but at the two other occupants in the room.

"She didn't say anything" Emma almost whispers lost in her thoughts, why hadn't Regina told her about her mother going to see her.

"Does mom hate me?" Henry speaks up.

"She could never hate you Henry" Emma tells him pulling him into a hug.

"But I've been really mean"

"You have been but I think if you tried you could earn her forgiveness" Emma tells him, she knows if he goes up to his mother and says he's sorry Regina would forgive him in an instant which isn't right. Henry has acted awful towards her the least he could do is actually try and earn her forgiveness.

Henry doesn't like the idea of having to work for it but he's missed his blonde mother too much, plus things can get awkward when it's just him and his grandparents. Then there's Sophia, he can be an older brother.

"I think I can do that" he mentions making up his mind.

"Do you think I'd be possible for us to meet her?" Mary Margaret asks

"I don't see why not" Emma shrugs "you guys are going to have to wait a few hours. She is at the library with Belle; also remember that Regina is a part of this mom so you're going to have to apologize before you can fully spend time with her"

"I understand" she does "Why is she with Belle?"

"Sophia…I guess you could say she just turned six and since Summer Break is close Regina wants her to go into first grade instead of putting her in kindergarten, so she asked Belle to help tutor her" Emma goes to the fridge and grabs a bottle of water "not that she needs much tutoring, she's really smart for her age" she tells her after having a drink.

Mary Margaret starts thinking about possibly helping Sophia prepare for the school year also, she is a teacher after all.

"It's weird because she knows all this stuff but at the same time she doesn't" at the confused looks she get she decides to explain further "Like when it comes to food. She knows what things are but she hasn't tried them before you know"

"How does that work?" Henry asks curiously.

"We kind of just roll with it" Emma offered "Well I kinda just roll with it. Regina she knows more about this"

"Sounds complicated" her mother pipes in.

"It really isn't." from them on Emma and Henry started talking about what he had planned out for Spring Break since he was still grounded. Mary Margaret started to clean around the apartment listening to them talk and play around with each other.

A couple of hours later found Emma and Henry outside the library waiting to go in. Henry was kind of nervous to go inside to meet Sophia so the blonde was giving him so time to get himself together.

"Henry?" the boy in question looked up at his mother "I need to go in and get Sophia" she opened the door and held it open for her son. With a deep breath Henry walked in the door, he hadn't made the best first impression on the small girl so he was nervous as to how she was going to react to seen him again.

"When Sophia spots her mother from where she is sitting she is quick to jump to her feet and run to her. She stops short when she sees Henry, she remembers him as the boy who was mean to her mommy. She doesn't move any closer to the blonde, she just stands there her green eyes trained on the hand Emma is resting on the boys shoulder.

When Emma sees that her daughter isn't moving anymore she steps away from Henry and goes to kneel before her daughter whose gaze is locked on Henry. She brushes some of Sophia's brown locks out off her face tucking them behind her ear.

"Hey Princess" Sophia slowly brings her eyes to her blonde mother "You ready to go have lunch with mommy?" her daughter's face lights up immediately at the mention of Regina. She wraps her small hands around Emma's neck and pulls her into a hug nodding into her neck.

"Yup" is all she says extracting herself from her mother and turning around skipping over to the librarian giving her a hug before saying goodbye. She looks over at Henry who is standing awkwardly waiting for them before taking her mother's hand in her own.

"Thanks Belle" Emma calls out on her way out.

They walk down the sidewalk in silence and head over to Granny's to pick up their lunch. Emma looks at the bag and decides that she should really learn how to cook having Granny's so often can't be that healthy.

On their way to Regina's office it's just as quiet because Sophia doesn't want to talk about what she did today with her tutor until they are all together with her mommy. They don't even wait for Regina's secretary to announce their arrival they just go right ahead and walk into her office.

Regina is sitting behind her desk, laptop in front of her. She looks up and smiles at her visitors before pushing her chair back to catch her daughter who's already skipping over to her. The small brunette wraps her arms around her mother's waist before being pulled up onto the mayor's lap.

Regina looks over at Emma and notices Henry peeking from behind her. She turns her gaze back the blonde who just gives her a reassuring smile.

"Hello Henry" she's not sure how to go on about this, she tries not to focus too much on the fact that his here. Tries not to get her hopes up that her son might be coming around because for all she knows he could start screaming at her any moment.

"Hi" is the shy response she gets.

"Why don't we have lunch and talk later" Emma suggests, everyone agrees and they set out to eat. They mostly talk about how their day had been so far. Henry stays mostly quiet only talking when Emma would ask him something trying to bring him into the conversation. Sophia on the other hand can't seem to want to stop talking about her day.

When they finish their food, Emma decides to give Regina and Henry some time so she excuses herself for a moment taking a reluctant Sophia with her.

"I'm watching you" Emma can't help but let out a laugh at this, her daughter can be intimidating just like her other mother. With one last look at her mommy she allows a still laughing Emma to pull her out.

"Why did you bring him mamma?" she knows what she's talking about.

"Sophia I know you might not like him a lot right now but his our son. Mommy and I love him just as much as we love you."

"But he was mean to mommy"

"I know and he's here to apologize and ask for another chance. Plus he really wants to get to know he's little sister"

"I still like him very much"

"Can you at least him a chance?"

"I'll try" Emma smiles at this at least it was something "But he has to be nice"

"He will"

Inside Regina's office Henry sits on the couch that sits in there. Regina moves from where she's sitting by her desk and takes a sit next to him.

"I'm sorry" she barely heard it "I'm sorry for how I treated you" he says one more time a bit louder.

"I-"

"Don't say anything because you're probably going to forgive me and I don't want that" he tells her cutting her off "I want to earn your forgiveness because I know what I said and how I acted hurt you so you can't just say it's okay."

She stares at her son in shock, had he really just said that? Was he really not taking the easy way out? Henry finally brings he's eyes to meet Regina's and she can see tears threatening to fall just like her own.

"Okay" is all she says and they sit there for a few seconds before Regina brings her hand to his face to wipe a tear that has fallen. She opens her arms and he's quick to move into them wrapping each other in a hug.

"Thank you" they part from the hug and Henry excuses himself and walks out of the office. Emma walks in a moment later and instantly wraps Regina in her arms. They stand like that, Emma running a soothing hand over Regina's back occasionally placing kisses on her head waiting for the brunette to stop crying.

Outside Sophia stares at her older brother while Henry stands against the wall awkwardly not knowing what to do.

"You're my brother" she asks scratching at her cheek.

"Yeah, my name is Henry" he says trying not to stutter.

"Did you say sorry to mommy?" Henry doesn't know how to feel about this, having someone calling his other mother mommy with so much love.

"Yeah" they get quiet for a moment before Sophia speak again.

"Are you going to mean again?" Henry shakes his head because he truly doesn't want to be mean towards his mother anymore.

"Want to play with Nochio and me later?" Sophia asks inviting Henry to tag along in her play date with August later on.

"Really?" Sophia nods. "Then yeah" he answers quickly not wanting to miss the opportunity to get to know his little sister.

Later the day finds Henry, Pinocchio and Sophia running around the backyard with plastic swords fighting giants and ogres.

Emma helps Regina prepare a quick dinner while the kids play outside stealing kisses every now and them.

"You should call them inside. August needs to be home soon" Regina tells Emma and the blonde leaves the kitchen to get the kids.

They are covered in grass stains and all missing their shoes.

"What happened with their shoes?" Regina looks over at Emma for an explanation.

"Apparently the ogres ad giants weren't backing out so they used their shoes and bombs to slow them down, which pretty much means that their shoes are now stuck on some of the trees" Regina looks at the kids with an un amused expression.

"But we won" Henry pipes in making the other two kids nod along with him. Who knew hanging out with a couple younger kids would be so much fun.

"Go get cleaned up for dinner" with that they scramble out of the kitchen "You do know that you're the one that's going to have to get those shoes off, right?" Emma groans in response.

"You gave her my room" Henry mentions as he walks back into the kitchen, sadness written all over his face.

Regina and Emma share a look before the blonde nods at her to take the lead.

"I did but it was only because that room is the closest to mine" Regina begins "All your stuff is safe and I was thinking that if you ever choose to come home then you would rather be in a bigger room that you would get to decorate as you wished."

"Really?" he gets a nod "that's awesome" he can't stop grinning all throughout dinner. His thoughts were solely focused on how to paint and decorate his new room for when he came home.

Soon Emma has to take Pinocchio home, she calls out for Henry because she doesn't know if he's going to be staying the night. He told her he wasn't and so she drove the boy's home, after apologizing to Geppetto for the shoes she took Henry to the apartment.

She talked to her parents while Henry showered and got ready for bed. Once she had put him to bed she wished her parents goodnight and went back to the mansion. When she got there it was already past nine meaning Sophia was asleep and Regina was probably either getting ready to take a bath or reading having already taken one.

When she saw the light from Regina's study she decided to have a quick shower before joining her. Twenty minutes late she came out in some baggy boxers and a light blue, long sleeve shirt. She makes her way to Sophia's room and makes sure she's fine. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead she turns to leave.

Leaving the door opened a bit she makes her way down to the study.

Regina looks up from her book and catches Emma leaning against the door frame. She can't help lick her lips at the sight of the blonde. The tight long sleeved worked well with Emma's muscles.

Emma clears her throat to snap Regina out of her trance. She smirks at the brunette before walking up to her and pulling her out of her chair. Regina gasps at the sudden movement but happily wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

"How does tomorrow night sound?" Emma asks Regina enjoying the warmth from the mayor's body. Regina pulls back a little so she can face her, Emma can see she has no clue of what she's talking about "Our date" Regina smiles.

"Sounds wonderful, but what about Sophia?"

"I already asked Ruby if she could babysit for a couple of hours"

"Then it's a date" with that Regina pulls the blonde into a passionate kiss.

_*Alright so how was it?_

_*Also any suggestions you guys might have on how to make their date romantic would be awesome, because I suck at romantic stuff._


End file.
